Your Princess Is Coming For You
by eternalstarrlight
Summary: After falling from the helicopter and discovering the truth behind the Endless, Jake's Princess is worried about her favorite sarcastic soldier. A simple oneshot that delves into the mind of your character about what she might be feeling and thinking after being separated from Jake. (Spoiler Alert! These events occur after the end of Book 2 of Endless Summer!)


_Come on, Princess! You can do it! Gimme your hand!_

"Jake." His name whispered out from my lips into the dark night. As I sat on the hard, rocky ground of the cliff overlooking the sea, my thoughts seemed to keep pulling me to the last time I saw him.

Under the light of the stars the water glistened, a warm breeze playing through the layered treetops. Even though we were on the tropical part of the island now, I instinctively hugged my arms tighter around me, as if to ward off a chill.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened; it was almost impossible to believe. I knew that the 'cycle' was broken, and that everyone was alive since the idols did their job, but… despite everything, it was Jake that seemed to dominate my thoughts.

How was he? Where was he? I knew he was alive; but how was he really doing right now?

In a flash, I was once again in the helicopter, seeing his face as our fingers brushed, right before my other hand slipped from the landing rail. The look of fierce determination and relief on his face melting into one of absolute horror. I could still hear the way he'd screamed my name as I began to fall. It had been so heart-wrenching, like I'd just ripped out his heart and taken it with me, as I plunged down into the depths.

The wind suddenly picked up, whipping my hair around my face as it drew me from the memory. At the blast of air, I realized that my face was wet where tears had trailed my cheeks. When had I started crying?

Emotions careening, I was brought back to the events of last night… _Aw, to hell with it. I love you!_ Jake's words rang through my mind. It was hard to believe that he'd been with me only a few hours ago… It feels like it's been a lifetime since then.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to turn off the flow of my wayward thoughts, but the action seemed to have the opposite effect as more and more memories crashed their way in…

 _I wasn't going to let anyone else in. Then I met you._

 _Whatever happens after this, I'm glad we got brought together on this trip._

 _I can't risk you, Princess._

I sighed in defeat, laying my head down on the tops of my knees as worry continued to lurk around the edges of my mind. The constant pondering of how he was doing plagued me; God only knew what he was going through right now. My worst fear was him thinking that he's lost me… I can't bear for him to be put through that kind of pain… Not after everything he's already been through. I know that he's alive out there, somewhere; but he doesn't know anything about me and how I'm doing right now…

My fists clenched in frustration for a few seconds before resolve filled me and took over. I just have to hurry up and find him! We'd traveled most of the island already, and we'll have to regroup, so I'll definitely see him so-.

"Princess." My head whipped around, as the familiar endearment reached my ears.

Heart in my throat, my eyes frantically searched the surrounding darkness, hoping to discover the figure attached to that voice. I fought to see his face in the night, but disappointment flooded me as I realized it was only my imagination. The only figures in sight were the same two sleeping on the ground behind me.

 _Well Jake_ , I thought to myself, _Your Princess, might be going a little crazy without you here with her…_

Forlorn, I returned my gaze back to the rolling waters surrounding Huerta. "I miss you, Top Gun," I confided to no one but the wind. I was more than ready to feel his warm arms surrounding and holding me again.

Surely, he knows that I'm working my way back to him; that we're definitely going to make it back to each other... _Cause I won't give up, even if I've gotta be the one to save him, even if I have to defy fate and time itself._

The wind seemed to pick up and howl, as if it'd heard my thoughts.

"I promise, we'll be together soon, Jake," I declared into the night, "Your Princess is coming for you."

 _Author's Note_

 _As always, I do not own Endless Summer, Choices, or any of the games' characters (though I wish Jake could be mine ;P lol) they all belong to Pixelberry Studios. A shout out to them and their awesome storylines and creations!_

 _I'm also thinking about doing another oneshot where instead of you it's Jake and what's he's going through slash thinking during all this… Let me know what you think! But anyway, thank you for reading and feel free to drop a review below!_

 _MJ (eternalstarrlight)_


End file.
